The Three I Rule
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi d'Hajerjonas : Écrire une fic humoristique sur le fandom WWE rating M sur un couple (de préférence le CenTon) avec allusion au CenTon s'il n'est pas le couple principal, au Cody/Ted et mettre Jericho avec un américain. Comme contrainte elle a demandé de ne jamais écrire le nom Wade et placer les mots surprise/crétin/amour éternel.


**Ceci est un défi d'Hajerjonas pour sa soeur Sara. **

**"Écrire une fic humoristique sur le fandom WWE rating M  
Sur un couple (de préférence le CenTon) avec allusion au CenTon s'il n'est pas le couple principal, au Cody/Ted et mettre Jericho avec un américain. Comme contrainte elle a demandé de ne jamais écrire le nom Wade et placer les mots surprise/crétin/amour éternel."  
**

**Encore une fois, ce défi est pour toi Sara :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La règle des trois « I »**

Tout avait commencé lorsque Randy avait surpris Cody et Ted dans les douches...

Randy était sorti le dernier de la salle d'entrainement. Il avait profité du calme ambiant pour travailler quelques figures, notamment son célèbre RKO. Au bout d'une heure, il s'était dirigé en sueur vers les douches salvatrices. Mais en entrant dans le vestiaire, il avait su que quelque chose clochait. La pièce semblait être vide, pourtant, une brume moite voletait dans la salle. Randy entendit l'eau couler abondamment dans les douches. Il s'y dirigea discrètement et s'arrêta lorsqu'il parvint sur le seuil. Le nuage de vapeur était encore plus intense ici, et Randy ne pouvait pas voir à plus de deux mètres devant lui. Il ne voyait pas, mais il entendait. Randy ne savait pas ce qui le tétanisait le plus. Les gémissements ? Les cris ? Les soupirs ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que ses deux anciens équipiers étaient en train de se donner beaucoup de plaisir à quelques mètres de là ? Randy fuit lorsqu'il entendit l'orgasme frapper ses deux amis. Il était définitivement temps qu'il parte d'ici...

Mais Randy avait lui aussi un problème, et sa découverte lui donna une idée...

* * *

- Cody ? Appela Randy en s'approchant du jeune homme qui se changeait.

- Hmm ? Répondit distraitement le brun.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ? En privé ? Demanda Randy rapidement.

Cette demande eut le don de faire sortir la tête de Cody de son casier, sous le coup de la surprise. Le jeune homme regarda son ancien mentor étonné. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait le voir tout d'un coup pour lui demander de discuter... en tête à tête ! Randy baissa la tête sous le regard insistant de Cody, et partit se préparer et ranger ses affaires. Il attendait patiemment que le vestiaire se vide de tous ses occupants. Il salua une partie de ses collègues, déclina quelques offres de sorties. Il sentait le regard brûlant de questions de Cody sur sa nuque. Lorsque le dernier de leurs collègues fut parti, Randy se leva et alla s'assoir près de Cody.

- Tu voulais donc... ? Initia Cody.

- Il se pourrait que... que j'ai besoin de ton aide... bafouilla Randy.

- Et comment est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ? Questionna Cody complètement perdu.

- Promets-moi de pas te fâcher, demanda Randy comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Randy ? S'inquiète soudainement Cody.

- Il se pourrait que je sois – accidentellement bien entendu – tombé sur une scène l'autre jour dans les vestiaires... hésita Randy.

- Mais accouche ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

- Je vous ai entendu coucher ensemble dans les douches Ted et toi ! Avoua d'une traite l'Apex Predator.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes où Cody semblait partagé entre la fureur et la honte avant qu'il ne parvienne à se ressaisir. Il expira profondément plusieurs fois, essayant de ne pas se jeter sur Randy pour l'étrangler. Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, il remarqua que Randy était terriblement gêné, se tordant les mains de culpabilité.

- Et en quoi coucher avec Ted... Cody respira profondément, pourrait t'aider ? Demanda le plus calmement possible le jeune homme.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à séduire... un homme, osa finalement Randy.

Et c'est ainsi que Cody devint, bien malgré lui, professeur en séduction.

* * *

- Tout d'abord, commença Cody, pourquoi t'es là toi ?

- J'ai le même problème que Randy, dit placidement Chris.

- Oh toi ! Tu lui as raconté quoi encore ?! S'emporta Cody.

- Mais rien ! Il a le même problème, j'ai dit que tu pourrais nous aider ! C'est tout ! Se défendit Randy.

- Si tu parles du fait que tu t'tapes Ted, j'suis au courant, admit Chris.

- Tu vois ! J'ai rien dit ! En profita Randy.

- Bien ! Coupa Cody. Première chose, je veux savoir qui sont vos chers « élus ».

Chris et Randy se regardèrent, tentant d'inciter l'autre à avouer son attirance cachée le premier. Ils se jaugèrent en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cody excédé, ne tape du poing en les menaçant de les laisser en plan.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je dois le dire, c'est évident non ? Lâcha Randy. C'est John !

- Évidemment... souffla Cody, déçu. Et toi ?

- Vous vous moquez pas ? Promis ? Exigea Chris.

- Oh que si ! Lança Randy.

- Je n'promets rien... Conclut Cody.

- Bon, soupira Chris, c'est... Fandango.

Comme prévu, ses deux interlocuteurs furent pris d'un fou rire des plus bruyant. Chris regarda Randy manquer de s'étouffer et Cody essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son corps et son esprit désiraient Fandango. Il avait résisté des semaines avant qu'il n'y ait ce début de feud entre eux. Il s'était fait prendre au piège, aussi bêtement qu'un animal devant les phares d'une voiture. Mais l'homme l'électrisait dans la moindre cellule de son corps. Son regard, ses lèvres, son torse, ses mouvements, sa voix rauque et trainante. Il fallait qu'il l'ait. Peu importe si ces deux imbéciles se moquaient de lui. Au bout de longues minutes de solitude pour Chris, Cody et Randy calmèrent leur rire.

- Si je résume convenablement, commença Cody, toi Randy, tu veux te faire John. Toi Chris, Fandango. J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lancez... parce que ce que je fais, c'est pas simplement de la séduction, c'est pas juste histoire de tirer son coup. Ce que je fais, c'est attirer dans mes filets un homme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir...

- Oui mais... débuta Randy.

- Tu veux que John t'appartienne ? Le coupa Cody. Tu veux qu'il ne voit que toi ? Que tu le tiennes au creux de ta main ? Et toi Chris, s'emporta Cody, tu veux que Fandango ne puisse résister à ton corps ? Que tu aies simplement à le regarder pour qu'il brûle de désir ?

- Et comment tu peux savoir faire ça ? Objecta Chris, visiblement sceptique.

- Une règle. Une règle tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, s'exalta Cody. La règle des « Trois I ».

- Et bien sûr, ta méthode a fait ses preuves... se moqua Chris.

- Hmm j'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, rit Cody en sortant son téléphone.

Le jeune homme tapota quelques instants sur son écran tactile et posa son téléphone sur la table. Randy et Chris entendirent la tonalité caractéristique des appels. Randy ouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Cody leur fit signe de ne plus faire un bruit. La tonalité retentit encore avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce.

_- Cody ?_

- Ted... J'ai envie de toi... dit Cody langoureux.

_- Où est-ce que t'es ?_

- Je suis bloqué au stade mais... Ted... j'arrête pas de penser à toi... j'ai tellement chaud... continua Cody, sous les regards médusés de ses deux élèves.

_- Putain Cody... Je suis pas seul._

- Isole-toi, ordonna le brun.

Les trois hommes entendirent un souffle brûlant, puis des pas et des claquements de portes. Moins d'une minute après, Ted fut seul.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bébé ?_

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda subitement Cody.

_- Évidemment._

- Dis-le moi, lui ordonna le brun.

_- Je t'aime Bébé._

- J'ai envie de te voir ce soir... minauda Cody, sous le regard amusé de Randy et perdu de Chris.

_- Tu sais bien que je serai dehors avec les gars, on a prévu ça y a deux semaines... _

- Annule et reste avec moi... poussa encore un peu Cody.

_- D'accord. _

- Je t'aime. À ce soir, ajouta rapidement Cody avant de raccrocher. Et ça Messieurs, c'est la preuve que _je_ m'envoie en l'air dès que l'envie m'en prend.

- Ok, tu m'as convaincu, abdiqua Chris.

* * *

_« Règle n°1 : Être Irrésistible »_

Randy avait suivi les instructions à la lettre. Il avait changé de parfum, de vêtements, de produits de peau. Il passait chaque soir vingt minutes devant sa valise pour trouver sa tenue du lendemain. Il était devenu pire qu'une gonzesse. La taille de ses pantalons avait dangereusement diminuée, sculptant son postérieur, de même que celle de ses t-shirts qui moulaient ses abdominaux. Mais John n'avait rien remarqué, il n'avait même pas fait attention à Randy. Lui se baladait constamment dans ses bermudas en jean et ses t-shirts fluos et Randy mourrait d'envie devant lui. La vie était injuste. Le seul point positif à son malheur était qu'à part John qui semblait définitivement aveugle, tout le reste de la compagnie bavait devant ses pieds. C'était au moins ça !

- Hey mec ! Salua Chris en arrivant près de Randy.

- Hey, releva la tête ce dernier, woah ! C'est quoi ça ?!

- Un vieux truc qui trainait depuis longtemps dans mes placards, pas mal hein ? Rigola Chris en faisant un tour.

Randy devait avouer que Chris n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il avait pu le penser. Il avait fini par l'apprécier même. Ils passaient plus de temps ensembles, avec Cody qui leur donnait des conseils. Ils sortaient quelques fois, rigolaient beaucoup et surtout, ils s'entraidaient pour leur quête. Ils s'étaient trouvés pas mal de points communs au final. Randy baissa le regard sur le pantalon en cuir noir de Chris. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu de changement radical dans sa façon de s'habiller, mais il avait aussi opté pour des vêtements près du corps. Et ce pantalon l'était définitivement.

- Alors ? Du nouveau avec Faaandaaangoooo ? Se moqua Randy.

- Marre-toi bien ! Le frappa Chris. Rien du tout. Que dalle. J'en viens à me demander s'il a remarqué un quelconque changement ! Le seul point positif, c'est qu'on se parle plus souvent. Toi au moins tu peux te rattraper sur... attends voir... ah oui ! _Tous_ nos collègues !

- Va te faire voir ! S'esclaffa Randy. Tu crois que si je vends mon cul, je gagnerai beaucoup ?

- Tu serais milliardaire ! Railla Chris.

- Crétin...

* * *

_« Règle n°2 : Être Indispensable »_

- Randy ? Appela John. T'as vu mon téléphone ?

- Dans la poche interne de ta veste, répondit Randy distraitement.

- Ah oui... s'étonna John. Merci.

- Hmm hmm...

- Dis Randy, on a quoi déjà aujourd'hui ? Demanda John.

- Entrainement, réunion avec les scénaristes et je t'emmène à l'hôtel pour l'interview avec la chaîne de sports à 15h, répondit d'une traite Randy.

- Ah ouais... tout ça ? Heureusement que t'es là ! S'exclama John avec un large sourire.

**ooooo**

- Il a sérieusement répondu ça ? C'est limite si je me retiens pas d'aller lui secouer le cocotier pour qu'il se réveille ! S'emporta Cody.

- J'trouve que c'est déjà une bonne chose qu'il l'ait remarqué ! Nota Chris.

- Vous êtes les pires élèves que j'ai jamais eu, se lamenta Cody le visage dans les mains.

- On est tes seuls élèves... fit remarquer Randy.

- Moi au moins j'ai pas mis trois mois à simplement faire en sorte que Ted me remarque ! Piqua Cody.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours ! C'est de la concurrence déloyale ! Répliqua Randy.

- Il était hétéro ! Se défendit Cody.

- Visiblement pas tant que ça... marmonna Chris, boudeur.

- Et en moins de deux mois c'était plié ! J'étais pas coincé sur la phase « on est amis et on apprécie passer du temps entre potes » ! Lança Cody.

- Hey ! S'exclama Chris. Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal vu d'où je suis parti ! Il pouvait même pas me blairer au début ! Je m'attends pas à ce qu'il me jure son amour éternel d'ici ce soir...

Cody quitta la pièce en râlant. Randy et Chris attendirent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. C'était vrai qu'ils ramaient pas mal, mais s'ils comparaient à leur situation initiale, il y avait du progrès. Randy passait ses journées avec John, certaines de ses soirées aussi. Ils discutaient, sortaient, passaient du temps ensembles. Il n'avait pas été trop difficile pour lui de se rendre indispensable auprès de son ami qui n'avait jamais réussi à gérer plus d'un événement par journée. Chris avançait plus lentement, mais ne semblait pas désespérer. Sa feud avec Fandango lui permettait de passer leurs après-midis ensembles et il arrivait même qu'ils puissent discuter le soir par sms auxquels leur sympathique Cody avait décrété que « _si ce n'est pas un sexto alors ça n'a rien d'intéressant _». Assez étrangement, leur mentor ne les avait pas encore lâché. Il râlait souvent, s'arrachait les cheveux encore davantage, mais continuait de perdre son temps avec « _ses causes perdues_ ».

* * *

_« Règle n°3 : Être Inaccessible »_

Randy s'était fait violence pour ne pas répondre aux appels de John, ni à ses messages. Encore plus pour ne pas aller le voir. Après tant de temps passés si proches, Randy était comme un drogué en manque. En manque de John. Cody lui avait assuré que cette partie serait la plus dur mais aussi la plus brève. C'était l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin selon ses mots. Randy avait alors tenter de tenir le coup avec Chris, qui ne semblait pas mieux en point. Ils allaient en boîte, buvaient des verres, se plaignaient de leur vie sentimentale.

Randy entra dans sa loge et jeta son téléphone sur sa table basse, pour ne pas craquer et répondre à John. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine après tout. Une semaine ?! Il n'allait définitivement pas tenir... Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte claquer et aperçut le visage furieux de John à un mètre de lui.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Chris ? Questionna de but en blanc le blond.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Randy. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on se parle tous les jours et qu'on passe nos soirées ensembles et que du jour au lendemain tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, tu ne prends plus mes appels, et j'apprends par un Fandango furax que tu sors pratiquement tous les soirs avec Chris ! S'énerva John. Alors je répète ma question, est-ce que tu te tapes Chris ?

- Non ! S'emporta à son tour Randy.

- Bien ! Cria John.

Ce dernier combla le vide qui existait entre eux deux et tira sèchement sur la nuque de Randy qui n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Ses lèvres se cognèrent contre celles de Randy et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il n'y avait rien de romantique, de doux, de sensuel là-dedans. Il n'y avait que John et Randy et leur besoin insatiable de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que deux corps brûlant de désir, deux respirations haletantes.

Et quand John arracha le t-shirt de Randy d'une seule main, ce dernier se dit qu'écouter Cody était définitivement une bonne idée...

* * *

**Et hop ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ! :)**


End file.
